As an electronic device provides a multimedia service, a user of the electronic device increasingly requires various services via the electronic device. Accordingly, the electronic device may provide a service using emotional information included in content as a way for meeting the user's various needs. For example, a portable electronic device may provide a service using emotion regarding an object included in a photo.
When a service using emotional information included in content is provided, the electronic device may estimate emotional information included in the content such as, for example, a photo. However, when an object such as a person or an animal from which a user may estimate emotion does not exist in the content (e.g., a photo), the electronic device cannot estimate emotion for the relevant content (e.g., the relevant photo). In addition, because the electronic device cannot estimate the emotion of a user who has taken a picture from a photo, the electronic device has a limitation in providing a service using emotion. Accordingly, a method for determining emotion of a user who uses content and adding the emotion to content in an electronic device is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.